Beauty Vs Brains
by berryandlisa
Summary: Padma and Parvati have a little sibling rivalry over who Harry will ask to the Yule Ball. A one-shot for a few different challenges. Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_Part of the "If You Dare" challenge, "All Those Characters" challenge, "Pick a Card, Any Card" challenge, and "One of Every Letter" challenge._

_A/N at the end._

* * *

><p>Padma and Parvati Patil always had a sort of sibling rivalry. Each thought they were better than the other. The one thing they enjoyed arguing about the most was who Harry Potter liked more.<p>

Padma thought that she was the smarter one, so he would choose her over her sister. Parvati thought that boys were only interested in looks, and since she was the prettier of the two Harry would choose her.

Padma had always been self conscience about her looks, so when her twin expressed this to her she was deeply hurt. They didn't speak for a week.

The dance was approaching quickly and neither sister had been approached. They each knew the other hadn't been asked because they would have been bragging about it.

There was 5 days left until the ball and Padma tried to look her prettiest every day so that he would choose her. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't help but see fat and pimples every time she saw her reflection.

Padma was talking to her sister in the Great Hall during breakfast when Harry finally came over smirking and talked to Parvati about their plans to go to the Yule Ball! What? She couldn't believe this was happening. Why hadn't her sister told her that he'd asked her? When did this happen?

Padma continued to eat her breakfast quietly as her sister giggled with him. After breakfast, Padma rushed up to the girls dormitory and put a silencing charm around her bed. She sat there and cried for hours. When she heard her sister come up giggling with Lavender she quieted herself down a bit to listen to what they were saying.

"I wonder where you sister was during Divination," Lavender said.

"I think she was sick," Parvati said quickly, "Hey, I need to do some homework. Can we talk at dinner?"

They said their goodbyes then Lavender left.

Parvati went straight to her sister's closed bed and opened it. Padma looked like a mess. Her make-up was smeared and her eyes were red and puffy. She could see the tears still falling down her face. Parvati felt so bad. Why had she been such a jerk to her before?

Parvati reached to put her hand on Padma's knee, but her twin jerked away. Parvati pulled away stunned. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't think you would mind too much."

Padma's eyes shot to her sister. "You kept this from me! You never told me he asked you! How could you do that?" she said, her voice raising.

"Ron wants to go with you."

"I don't care!" Padma yelled, "You lied to me!" The tears were flowing quicker now.

She tried to pull the curtain closed again but her twin stopped her. Parvati crawled into the bed and hugged her sister. She held her there for a while whispering calming things and Padma cried on her twin's shoulder the whole time.

When the tear finally subsided, Parvati pulled her sister away to look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just being bitter and mean. I didn't think he'd ask me at all, honestly. You're the smarter one, why would he like me?"

Padma was surprised to see tears in her sister's eyes. Why would her sister be jealous of her? "Because you're the prettier one," she replied softly looking away.

Parvati looked at her Padma. "And you're not?" Padma didn't say anything. Parvati pulled her sister's chin to force her to look her in the eye again. "Don't you ever say anything like that again. You are _beautiful_. It's stupid to think I'm prettier than you when we are identical twins. Besides, we both know Lavender's got us both beat."

Padma giggled a little at that. "I'm sorry," she said after a while.

"Don't be," Parvati said, "Why don't we go decide what we'll wear? I've heard lots of rumors about Ron's outfit. In order to balance it out, you have to be fabulous!"

Padma stood up with her sister and laughing, they tried on several of their dresses until dinner.

Before bed that night they shared a knowing look and both went to sleep with a smile on their face. Even thought Padma would always like Harry, she was content with the fact that she would always have her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yay! This is just a random one-shot for a few challenges. Anyway, please R&amp;R!<strong>

**For the If You Dare challenge, this is prompt #677: smirk.**

**For the All Those Characters challenge, this is Padma Patil.**

**For the Pick a Card, Any Card challenge, this is the 8 of spades.**

**For the One of Every Letter Challenge this is B.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
